The planning and placement of retail units requires a great deal of effort and due diligence. Companies must determine how many retail units to place in different markets as well as where specific retail units should be placed. Further, companies must select and evaluate potential sites for retail unit placement while considering, for example, access, parking, lease terms, etc. Once retail units are placed and operational, companies will also often track the revenue and profitability of existing retail units and/or competitor locations. There is a need for systems and methods to utilize geospatial data analysis to assist in the placement and analysis of retail units.